


just get a job and go to school

by cashewdani



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Pesach | Passover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don't try to be cute, I'm still furious with you.  Which mixed with my usual disgust makes you completely repulsive."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just get a job and go to school

Dan is still washing off sedar plates long after both Serena and Nate have left for the night, and his coworker is loading the wine glasses they've already washed back in the van. Considering there's so many things you can't eat on this holiday, there's a ridiculous amount of dishware that's been used.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Blair has wandered in, wearing this nightgown that looks more appropriate for seducing someone than getting an after dinner snack. It's so typical he manages not to roll his eyes.

"Washing dishes."

"Thank you, Humphrey, but why?"

"Your mother hired me to."

"She's got to start screening her help a lot more effectively."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't try to be cute, I'm still furious with you. Which mixed with my usual disgust makes you completely repulsive." She pops open a container of macaroons and puts a handful of them out on the counter while he moves on to the platters. Dan's trying to assume the conversation is over, both because he wants to get out of here and because really, where can it possibly go from here? But, apparently he's wrong because she asks, "Why are you washing dishes?"

"I thought we did this already."

"I mean, why are you working, jackass."

He thought what they were doing here was not talking about anything of consequence, and he doesn't want to bring it up, but there's really no way to avoid it. "Um...to pay for school next year,"

She rearranges the cookies without looking at him. "Ah yes, someone in this room is still being allowed to start at Yale in the fall."

"You shouldn't have hazed Rachel."

"Well, you shouldn't have slept with her." He wonders how she knows, but she's Blair and she knows everything. As a rule.

"You're probably right about that."

"I bet she wasn't even very good. She seemed much too uptight." Blair pops a macaroon into her mouth, and still somehow doesn't give him a large enough gap to correct her. "I don't think I'm supposed to end up at Yale anymore. There's a reason I'll be staying in New York."

He wipes the sponge over a stubborn spot. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." She sounds like an older version of Blair, the one from when she was on top of her game, and the social pyramid. Confident and in control. It's surprising that he likes this Blair more than the one who's sulking over her pile of coconut desserts. He figures that's why he asks her, "Do you want to help me dry?"

"My life isn't over and I'm not going to be paying out of state tuition, but nice try, Humphrey."

"Worth a shot." He slips another dish into the drying rack instead while she's returning the macaroon container to the pantry. "Blair, I really am sorry."

"You should be, but I'm not." She pauses. "Just promise me you'll be gone by breakfast tomorrow."

"If you dried, I could better ensure that."

"Goodnight, Humphrey." She walks out of the kitchen, through the dining room and all the rooms beyond, her heels still clicking on the floor when he turns off the faucet.


End file.
